


Rain Rain Go Away

by Elzzorr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F, Nicole Haught Backstory, Rain, slight tw, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: It had rained on pretty much every significant bad day of Nicole’s life, so she obviously wasn’t much of a fan of the inclement weather.---Nicole hates the rain but maybe it isn't so bad...My attempt at a submission for the EFA Fic Challenge 2018!





	Rain Rain Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> It rained today where I lived so I thought how fitting to post it today.
> 
> Mistakes are mine and I lowkey pulled inspiration from bad days I've had in the past.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was raining. She didn't care that she didn't bring a coat or an umbrella with her, or the fact that her brand new shirt was getting soaked. Nicole just stood there in the pouring rain, staring at the Homestead.

 

Nicole wasn’t very fond of the rain. Scratch that, she hated it. She hated it with all her being and it was the bane of her existence. The rain was a painful reminder and over time, it became a promise of what she thought she deserved.

 

It had rained the time she got lost at Disneyland when she was five. She had just wanted to get a fresh, warm churro but the next thing she knew, her parents were gone and she was starting to get cold and wet as it kept drizzling. It took her parents two and a half hours to find her and she had just been standing under the protection of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle waiting for them to come rescue her.

 

It had rained the day she first broke a bone. She had been biking home because her mom couldn’t make it back in time to pick her up from school and all she could do was sigh as she saw the gray clouds cover the light blue sky. As a seventh-grader, her backpack was full of textbooks, binders, and folders, but nothing that could keep them dry as she pedalled as fast as she could on the slickened streets to her home. As she came around a corner, her front wheel slid sideways out from under her, and she tumbled into a heap by the sidewalk with two fractures in her forearm. She called an ambulance by herself since she couldn’t bike the remaining distance home or to the nearest hospital. The paramedics looked concerned when she said no one would be home and that they should just take her for treatment and call her mom later. Despite the weird looks they gave her, they treated her well and with comforting smiles on the ride to the ER. That part wasn’t so bad, but her mood dropped when the doctor told her her prognosis. She ended up wearing a cast for eight weeks and she couldn’t play on the basketball team for the rest of the season. That sucked too.

 

It had rained the day she first got bullied for being gay, and Bryan White had shoved her against the cold, metal lockers of her high school’s English corridor. Her locker had the word “dyke” scrawled across it in red Sharpie marker and everyone couldn’t help but stare as she hastily stuffed her books into her backpack and slammed her locker shut. She stomped outside to to the bike rack only to discover her bike had been stolen (which was l found stashed behind the equipment shed by the soccer field two weeks later). She had to walk the three miles home. In the rain.

 

It had rained on pretty much every significant bad day of Nicole’s life, so she obviously wasn’t much of a fan of the inclement weather.

 

It had rained the day she considered the worst day of her life, the day she got kicked out. It rained so hard that it soaked through her navy-blue basketball team shirt and chilled her to the bone before she was even able to finish loading her belongings into her beat up silver Ford Explorer. It had rained so hard she couldn’t tell where cool wet drops met hot salty tears. The tears streamed down her face and into her shirt, onto the ground, off her chin, and stained her already-soaked shirt. Each tear was a culmination of anguish and desperation, each washed away from her cheeks by the downpour. She couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing.

 

It had rained as she tried to reason with her parents, tried to  _ plead  _ and  _ beg _ for them to put it behind them so they could all just be happy. It rained as the sixteen-year old was shoved out the door and into the mud by her father, and it had continued to rain as she stared at her mother with pleading eyes wordlessly begging her to intervene and save her like a four-year old who didn’t want to go to daycare.

 

It had rained when her mother turned away and walked back inside to tell her little brother that his big sister was going away for a long time. It still rained when he ran to the window, just ten-years old, and stared at his sister with his own tears streaming down his face. He placed his hand on the window and cried until her car jerkily pulled out of the driveway and into the rain-soaked street.

 

It continued to rain as she drove far far away from town, through neighboring cities and the countryside. It rained when she pulled off to the side of the road and finally,  _ finally _ allowed herself to  _ really  _ cry. 

 

It didn’t stop raining until she made it to the small farmhouse in a small town and her aunt opened the door with sad eyes. 

 

Everytime those drops of moisture fell from the gray sky, Nicole was reminded of that day and all the emotions it brought, all the struggles it brought.

 

She continued to look upon the precipitation with disdain for years; through her last year of high school, through her four years at uni, and even through her years at the police academy.

 

That was one thing her instructors always heckled her for; her disdain for the rain, her only weakness.

 

_ “Get your ass up, cadet! What’s a little rain gonna do to you, huh? Is big bad Haught put off by the bad weather? So what it’s cold and so what it is wet! The rain and the mud are going to be all you feel and see for the next hour of training so you bet your ass you’re gonna get used to it!” _

 

Nicole hated the rain not only for the strong emotions and terrible memories it evoked, but because it had such an effect on her. Why could something as harmless as rain cause such emotional trauma?

 

It didn’t rain the day Sheriff Nedley approached her regarding a position as a Deputy in Purgatory, so she took it as a good sign.

 

It didn’t rain very much when Nicole arrived in Purgatory too; the seasons were changing to the arrival of snow and sleet instead. Most days it was clear skies, however, and Nicole knew then that moving to Purgatory was one of the best decisions she had made in a long time.

 

When Nicole met Waverly, it was late spring and the promise of summer showers followed Nicole’s subconscious like a black cloud. Despite this, she still put on her best smile, but found it didn’t need to be faked. Who could fake smile around someone as adorable and fascinating as Waverly Earp?

 

Little did she know, there had been a severe drought in Purgatory. The fields were not being cultivated properly by the lack of rainfall and the dirt paths became hard-packed and cracked. Nicole hated to see the town she came to love panic but she couldn't help but feel guilty at her enjoyment of the dry weather. It hadn't rained once since she arrived and she once again took it as a sign.

 

Nicole couldn’t help but gravitate towards the shorter brunette and Waverly was glad to keep her company on late nights at the station when BBD required some heavy research. They would sit in one of the conference rooms and quietly keep each other company as they did their respective work. Nicole was no stranger to the weird occurrences of Purgatory and everything made so much more sense when Waverly had finally spilled the beans and gave her the low down about everything curse related, presentation boards included.

 

Waverly was one-of-a-kind to Nicole and slowly but surely, the older woman opened up to the brunette; she told her her life story, what brought her to Purgatory, the simple things.

 

It wasn't until months later that Nicole finally had enough courage to tell Waverly about her hatred for the rain. 

 

“You probably think I'm some kind of loser now. I mean what kind of person hates a form of  _ precipitation _ ?” Nicole stared at the wooden floor of the Homestead. Waverly had invited her over for dinner and now they sat deep in conversation on the old-worn out couch in the living room. 

 

As she clenched her jaw, a small hand covered hers. “Hey, Nicole, look at me.” She didn't continue until the redhead hesitantly met her gaze. “It is perfectly fine to have strong feelings like that. With the horrible things you've gone through, I'd say hating rain makes perfect sense. So, no, I don't think you're a weirdo. If anything, it's something that proves you're not a total angel.”

 

Nicole smiled at Waverly's attempt to lighten the mood and blushed slightly under the implication that Waverly thought she was perfect. “Thanks, Waves. I… I really appreciate you, you know? For being there for me, for being my friend. I'm really glad I came to Purgatory.”

 

Waverly grinned. “I'm really glad you came to Purgatory too.”

 

Now obviously, Nicole had developed a serious crush on the youngest Earp but she made no move to make it known to Waverly herself. Why ruin one of the only friendships she has in this desolate town over something as petty as a crush? She hadn’t once considered getting involved in another relationship when the last one caused her so much pain. Why should she subject Waverly to her brokenness? 

 

But over time, her feelings bubbled up until it seemed she had to resist the urge to just hold the brunette in her arms and kiss her like her life depended on it. Everything Waverly did lured Nicole in like a moth to a flame; her smile, her hair, even the way she rambled about the town’s history. Her feelings bubbled up so much that she couldn't take it and just had to come clean.

 

So after work one Friday afternoon, Nicole sped home and changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. She haphazardly threw on her leather Red Wing 6-inch Moc’s and rushed to the Earp Homestead. As she drove, she noticed dark gray clouds rolling in overhead and she cursed her luck.

 

The moment she stepped out of her beat up silver Ford Explorer, the skies opened and released their wrath upon the land below them. Big fat raindrops splashed the surrounding area. Of course it would start raining as soon as she wanted to tell Waverly her true feelings. Of course it wouldn't rain for months and months and months but as soon as Nicole wanted to do something that made her truly happy, the universe decided to bring on the storm. Of. Freaking. Course.

 

And that's how she ended up standing like a fool in the Earp’s gravel driveway wearing only a navy-blue button up and her best pair of jeans. She stood for fractions of a century and just let herself feel the cold drops hitting her skin and pooling together. She stood there with her head turned towards the clouds until the cool temperature of the rain didn’t chill her anymore.

 

And when Waverly Earp flung open the door with surprise and worry washing over her face, Nicole just stood there unfazed; gazing upwards at the rainfall. Her brow furrowed as to why Nicole Haught was standing in her driveway in the pouring rain.

 

“Nicole?” She tentatively called out. “What’re you doing here?”

 

Nicole snapped back to reality. She swallowed hard. “Oh, I-I… I just…” Her words got caught in her throat.

 

“Come inside and we can talk, I know you hate the rain, c’mere.” Waverly beckoned the redhead into the Homestead and left to grab a towel and a dry shirt.

 

Nicole could only make it to the porch. She stood under the overhang, looking like a drowned rat and forming a puddle on the uneven planks.

 

When Waverly returned and she saw Nicole wasn’t coming inside she grew even more worried.

 

“What’s going on Nicole? I know you hate the rain so I don’t understand why you’re just standing out there while it pours—“

 

“I would stand in the middle of a hurricane if it meant I could…” she trailed off. The little voice in her head kept warning her.  _ It’s raining. It’s a sign. _

 

She shook her head. “If it meant I could tell you how much you mean to me. How much I like you. How much I just want you to know the extent of my feelings for you, even if it means standing in the middle of the rain for hours….”

 

Waverly didn’t say anything, just let a smile grow on her face. Nicole’s gaze traveled to her water splotched boots and she waited for the imminent rejection.

 

“Forget it, I- this was stupid, I dunno what I was thinking. Just um, I’m just going to go…”

 

Before she could turn away, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. “Wait, Nicole. I don’t think it’s stupid.” She smiled. “Actually, I think it’s quite romantic.”

 

Nicole turned her head. “Really? I’ve been a total spaz about this whole driving up to your house in the pouring rain thing. I guess that’s just how you make me feel, you know, like I’m in some sort of movie or romantic novel and I just really  _ really  _ like you-”

 

She was quieted by a small kiss on her cheek. Crimson instantly flooded the area and dusted her face as she blushed hard.  Waverly thought it was adorable the smooth and confident Officer Haught became a blubbering mess around her. She grabbed the panicking woman’s hand to calm her. “For the record, Nicole, I really like you too.”

 

Butterflies and anticipation bubbled up in Nicole’s stomach as they leaned in and fully connected their lips in a short but sweet kiss. Waverly brought her hands to tangle in the short red locks at the back of Nicole’s neck as cold pale hands delicately cupped her cheeks.

 

“You know, I was scared because nothing good has ever happened to me when it has rained. I thought you’d totally reject me and the rain was still a bad sign…”

 

Waverly said nothing, just kissed the redhead again. This kiss was full of feelings she couldn’t convey in words; feelings of “it’s okay”, “I’d never reject you”, and “just stop talking and kiss me”. Nicole let herself be taken over by the emotions and leaned more into the kiss and enjoyed the soft warmth of Waverly’s lips.

 

It rained the day Nicole truly felt happy for the first time. With the soft pitter patter of raindrops lightly splashing the windows of the Homestead and Waverly Earp’s lips pressed to hers, Nicole didn’t mind it so much. Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad if this could happen. Waverly let her take a warm shower and change into some spare clothes before she curled up and rested her head on Nicole’s chest as they cuddled on the couch in front of the fireplace. Nicole sighed in content as she pressed a kiss to Waverly’s head.

 

For the first time in her life, Nicole hoped it would rain again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Yell at me if you want, my tumblr's elzzorr


End file.
